This invention relates to door construction, and more particularly, to exterior french doors.
Double opening french doors have long been considered a gracious or otherwise desirable element of home construction. However, french doors have long been impractical for homes in northern climates, because of the high heat losses and drafts caused by the extensive surrounding gaps between such doors and their frames. French doors have been especially disfavored since the energy crisis of the 1970's. While outdoor living spaces such as decks and patios have been increasingly emphasized, the convention has been to provide sliding glass doors, rather than french doors, between home interiors and such exterior living spaces. Despite a recent resurgence in interest in french doors, the northern home dweller has generally faced a choice between a sliding glass door and a look-alike, single opening french door. Double opening french doors have remained an energy-consuming extravegance.